


sometimes the best bonding is in a snow covered forest

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AAAAAAA, Day 2, Deceitber, Fluff, LOGAN AND VIRGIL ARE THERE BUT THEY ARENT INPORTANT IN STORY, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Snow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: its deceits first time seeing snow, he's really excited and then the rest of the fic is tooth rotting moceit fluff*warnings*  being hit with snow, cold, very very subtle self deprivation (like if ya blink ya miss it),
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 23





	sometimes the best bonding is in a snow covered forest

**Author's Note:**

> "deceitber Day 2: Reacting to snow." hell yeah!! also like I live of the thought that any of the sides are internally like the seagulls from finding nemo hence the "snowsnowsnowsnowsnowsnowsnow!!!"
> 
> also day 3 is ganna be art so no fic for that day :/

it was deceits first time seeing snow, roman had invited him to come with the ‘light’ sides to the imagination for a small annual Christmas vacation, and there was going to be snow! so deceit had gotten super excited, 

  
and now it was the time they were going, deceit was wearing a sweater and jacket to keep warm the others sides have never seen deceit so excited he practically had stars in his eyes though he tried not look excited he failed and the other sides (specifically Patton) thought it was adorable, 

  
**one time roman had asked how he hadn’t seen snow**

  
_“hey deceit how have you never seen snow? we’ve seen snow before its weird you haven't” roman asked tilting his head to the left a little like a confused puppy_

  
_“o-oh w-well umm… I’ve kind of been excluded from every snow filled vacation or trip b-because people didn’t want deceit t-there” deceit stuttered looking at the floor to avoid eye contact_

  
**yeah that didn’t end the best… it just made roman want to give deceit a hug**

  
and now they were all wondering why they didn’t invite him to join this sooner.

  
they were all outside the door of the imagination just talking before they went in

“hey dee hun I think you might need another jacket or two,” Patton said concerned

deceit looked over to Patton, “o-ok I don’t want to get sick! …” deceit said smiling

Patton gave a soft smile at deceit 

  
deceit wandered out of the hall way to his room only coming back around thirteen minutes later with a couple more layers “back!” deceit squeaked “are we good to go?” 

roman looked over to deceit and nodded “mmhmm we can go anytime now,” roman smiled, 

deceit nodded excitedly and waited till everyone was ready to go and when roman finally opened the door and everyone was inside err- well the imagination looked so real, all the surroundings were white and green and you could see mountains in the far distance and it would be more believable to say they were outside. and deceit immediately **loved** it he really wanted to just lay in it but from what he knew that would end in being sick, though he wasn’t totally against it. a small price to pay for being able to enjoy snow all the more

  
deceit raised his hands and put them in front of his mouth and made a muffled squeal ‘oh my gosh! snow! snowsnowsnowsnowsnowsnowsnow!!!’ he had a big grin, eyes filled with wonder at the beyond 

  
Patton took deceits arm “come on deceit! lets go walk around in the woods!” Patton gave a smile

  
deceit’s eyes lit up “ _not_ ok” he smiled

deceit and Patton walked into a forest hand-in-hand 

_____________

Patton pointed at something that looked snow white but still stood out “ooh! look over here I think that's a bunny! I didn’t fully know roman could make a bunny!” Patton smiled and deceit quickly looked over to see it before looking at the snow covered ground with a smile letting it drift into a comfortable silence. though every now and then they point at something they noticed

  
“I absolutely _hate_ snow” he said with a smile breaking the comfortable silence 

  
Patton looked over at his happy boyfriend and smiled “I’m glad! …would you want to make a snowperson? if roman or Remus went in the forest it might spook them! though it wouldn’t scare them,” Patton said with a mischievous grin

  
deceit laughed “hell _no_ that _wouldn’t_ be fun”   
Patton handed deceit a pair of warm gloves, he let deceits hand go and put his own pair of light aqua gloves on “lets go make a snowperson~” Patton said happily before wandering off to get ‘the best snow’

  
deceit picked up some snow and got an idea, he saw it in movies “hey Patton do you have enough layers to still be warm if you get hit by snow? also are you ok with being hit with snow” he asked 

  
“yeah! why?” Patton said and then got hit in the side softly with a puff of snow and Patton saw the abrupt of giggles from deceit, Patton immediately went and grabbed a hand full of snow (he would really have to remind himself to thank roman for making this snow so soft) and he aimed for the giggling side and 

**POOF**

deceit looked up at getting hit with snow and grabbed another hand full of snow to shape into a snow ball, and he quickly threw it careful not to hit the face and Patton did the same. and they did that for a couple hours, happily- and mischievously laughing as they got hit with snow 

  
deceit was now lying down in the snow ‘finally’ he thought before laughing again and then speaking “hey pat, I think we might’ve forgot the snowperson, plus I think the others will get worried about y- us being in the forest for hours”

  
Patton was lying next to deceit “yeah probably, we should get back, maybe we can make a snow person later! but for right now I think we should get warm” Patton got up and offered a hand to deceit, deceit quickly accepted and Patton pulled deceit up, and help his hand the whole way back with not as many but still a few stops to look at something cool


End file.
